


Dream's Boyfriend

by 3jelly_beanss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Male Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Dream Smp, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jelly_beanss/pseuds/3jelly_beanss
Summary: So, you remember when George texted Dream's mom and told her they were boyfriends?What if she really did believe him?(This is wholesome, no homophobia here) (manifesting this for any person who comes out to their parents ever) (maybe i wrote this to feel better about my parents not being accepting... haha jk... unless)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Dream's Boyfriend

George giggled at the texts he'd sent, heat creeping into his cheeks. It had all been Bad's idea, of course. And of course there was no going back. His fingers hovered nervously over the keyboard as he waited for a response, Bad and Sapnap suggesting horrible things in his headset.

"Oh my god," George gasped as a typing bubble popped up, disappeared, and then came back. He laughed as a text came in. "She welcomed me to the family!"

Sapnap and Bad cheered distantly, and George typed out another risky text. It was all a joke, of course. She would know immediately. She definitely knew already. George was surprised, though, how funny her responses were, almost as if she was being serious. He laughed it off and sent another text, asking when he could come to dinner. As Dream's boyfriend. He tried to ignore the fact that he was blushing at the mere thought.

-

Dream woke up to notifications and calls galore from his friends, all begging him to join the SMP. He groaned and scrolled through the texts, the Twitter notifications, the missed calls... and he paused, furrowing his brow and frowning slightly. There was a text from his mom.

"Good morning, Clay, I think we need to talk <3" It read. Anxiety sunk into his bones, and his arms started to feel weak, as if his phone was lead in his grip. He shook it off. It didn't mean anything. Nothing had even happened recently. What could she have to talk about, then?

"Whats up?" He responded, fingers starting to shake as adrenaline coursed through him. Those three dots popped up in the corner, and he watched them bounce up and down for what seemed like forever. What in the hell? What could this be? What had he done now?

A text came through, finally, a big wall of text exploding on his screen.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a text from your boyfriend today. George? He seems very nice and I'd love to meet him <3 I wanted you to know that whoever you are dating, I will love you and support you. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable being yourself under my roof, okay? If there were any worries you had about coming out to me or me not accepting you, I'm so sorry about that. I love you so much. Feel free to invite George over to dinner sometime if you'd like :)"

Dream paled. He realized that he had been holding his breath and he exhaled shakily. Oh God, he was going to fucking kill George.

He called him twice before the fucker finally picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was tinny and quiet through his phone.

"GEORGE-" was all Dream managed to yell before the other man hung up on him. He cursed and reopened Messages, staring at the paragraph that sat there, each word dripping with love and acceptance. He took a deep breath and responded, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He hadn't wanted to do it this way.

"Hi mom um that wasnt my boyfriend. Im not dating anyone right now, but one of my online friends george decided to prank you, im sorry" He sent the text and bit his lip. He could do it now, reveal it all, lay bare what he'd been keeping to himself for so many years. It was probably the best chance he'd ever get. He steeled himself and typed out another text.

"But im bisexual, i like men and women" then "i love you <3"

A response came quickly, and Dream almost couldn't bring himself to look at it. Why was it still so terrifying, even when he knew what his mom would say, because she had already said it?

"Oh dear" read the singular response, and his stomach sank. Another text popped up. "I'm glad you can share that with me. My message still stands <3 I will never think of you any differently."

Dream started to type, but another message came through. "I hope George wasn't being mean to you. You could invite him over anyways if you want." He laughed, starting to finally relax. It was sinking in, slowly but surely, that he was out of the closet. And it had gone well.

"hes just dumb, not mean. also he lives in england so i hope u dont mind if i dont invite him over for dinner" He paused and smiled as a hot tears brimmed in his green eyes. He let them fall, laughing giddily. "mom ur amazing" he sent, making a weak attempt to stop crying, wiping at his eyes.

"I kind of am. <3"

"<3" he sent back. Dream sniffed and dried his eyes, finally. He was going to fucking deck George for this. Or maybe kiss him. He couldn't decide if he should be angry or elated, so he flopped backwards onto his bed and decided to ignore it all for now. Well, to ignore everything except for the fact that he'd finally come out. He read back over his mom's words and let fresh tears well up in his puffy, red eyes. He could indulge in this moment for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> you are so valid, i will love you and accept you no matter what <3 
> 
> this is probably badly written, but i just had to write it, i couldnt stop thinking about it
> 
> (also dream isnt actually bi, idk his sexuality and i dont think hes said)


End file.
